Torn Between Worlds
by tkari
Summary: Three girls are kidnapped by MSF then get rescued by Volt, Kou and Sion. They take them 2 base n when the boys are called out on a mission the girls get left behind, but then set out to prove they can stand on thier own two feet. Good comedi full of laugh


The Bouncer – Torn Between Worlds

A/N: Hi!!!! Yup, it's me! Shinzo! Hope ya like this story! It's 'bout me n ma sister Kim n ma Best M8 Emma. Oh, jets and planes are the same thing... right? Coz in this story I call a jet a plane... well just thought I should let ya know. R&R PLZ!

Chapter One – Kidnapped

The two girls laughed hysterically as their best friend,

Emma, fell onto the floor after running around in circles screaming 'the aliens are coming!'

"Yay! My turn! My turn!" Yelled Kim gleefully, "err.."

She put her index finger on her cheek and put on a

thinking look.

"Lucy!"

Her twin sister, Lucy, jumped at the mention of her

name.

"Huh? Wha!?" She mumbled all confused.

Emma sighed.

"For the last time Lucy, were playing truth or dare!"

"...Oh..." Lucy said, she seemed to speak a little more clearly now, as if something that wasn't so clear to her before was now.

"Truth or dare already!" Kim said slightly frustrated.

"...Dare...?"

"Yay!" Cried Kim and Emma, both had evil glints in their eyes.

"I dare you to-"

Kim was interrupted by the voice of her twin.

"Wait a sec, isn't _Emma_ supposed to dare me? Ya know, since she just did a dare?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Em, guess I was getting a lil ahead of myself huh?" She apologised, slightly embarrassed.

"Neah, ya think?"

Emma's sarcasm made Lucy giggle.

"Anyway, who do you want to truth or dare?" Asked Kim.

"Hmm," thought Emma, "Kim! Since you tried to take my go truth or dare?"

Kim smiled slyly, "You always know my reply, dare!"

"Your funeral," smiled Emma, then, after thinking a while perked up, "I dare you to go outside in bare feet and run up and down the street shouting 'were under attack!'"

"Ok," came Kim's unexpected reply as she mischievously slid off her socks and shoes.

"You mean you'll do it?!" Asked a shocked Lucy.

"Well duh, like I said I'm a daredevil."

With that she ran outside and screamed in a terrified voice 'were under attack!!'

"Now this I gotta see!" Smiled Emma as she ran outside after her demented little friend.

Lucy sighed, shook her head disapprovingly and mumbled, "Might as well watch the police take her away again."

"Were under attack! Were under attack!" Yelled Kim as she ran down the street screaming at the top of her lungs, with Emma close behind laughing like a maniac.

Kim fell to the floor as a black plane suddenly whooshed above her head.

Soon Emma and Lucy were at her side as she was left to stare after it.

"To close for comfort don't ya think?" Asked Lucy as she pulled her twin from the ground.

"Yeah," agreed Emma.

Suddenly Kim's expression changed and a smirk spread across her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!!"

Emma and Lucy's hands shot up to their ears as they cursed their friend for being such an idiot.

"KIM YOU BAKA!" Hissed Emma angrily.

"Yeah, a DEAF Baka! You could have deafened us!"

Kim smiled sheepishly, got up, and continued her dare back to the house, running and shouting.

Half way back to the house Kim was finishing off her dare by saying her line a few more times.

"Were under attack! Were under attack! Were-"Kim stopped as she heard the jets engines behind her, "...under...attack...?" She asked herself with a puzzled expression.

Behind her Lucy and Emma turnt to see the plane, now at head level, rocketing towards them.

"Ooh! I want one of those!" Emma stared at the plane, mesmerised by it's greatness.

"Sure ya do now RUN!" Screamed Lucy as she shoved her friend down the street.

Emma soon got the message and began to run as fast as she could with Lucy lagging behind shouting "KIM!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A BLOODY LEMON!! RUN!!"

Soon all three were running for their lives, Lucy last, Emma second, and Kim first since she'd had a head start.

Suddenly the plane swooped over Lucy's head, then Emma's so it was between them and Kim.

A few seconds later some people dressed all in black dropped from the plane, causing Emma and Lucy to double back, running in the opposite direction.

Emma was the first to be grabbed.

"LET GO!!" She yelled, but the hand that clutched her wrist was tight and she was swung over the man's shoulder, kicking and screaming she was taken onto the plane.

"Emma!" Shouted Lucy, but it was too late, she was gone.

Kim heard the shout and turnt to see only her sister and the strange men on the street.

"Run home! Call the police!" Shouted Lucy taking charge.

Usually Kim would have argued and told her sister not to be so bossy, but now wasn't the time, instead she ran faster than ever towards her house.

Back up the street one of the men grabbed at Lucy who turnt round and punched him in the face, but her hesitation during the hit made it more of a tap and the only thing that hurt was her hand.

"Ouch!" She held her hand close to her chest as if it would somehow help with the pain.

She couldn't explain it but it was as if she'd just punched a brick wall or something.

This was just the brake the man needed, without hesitation he threw her over his shoulder just as the other had Emma and, barely flinching as she kneed him in the back, carried her onto the plane.

_I'm nearly there! _Thought Kim as she raced up the street, when she got to the gate she swung it open at full force, causing it to bounce back off the hedge nearly swinging closed.

She ran up to the door reaching it in a matter of seconds.

Just as she grasped the handle one of the men made a grab for her, but at that last second she fell through the door as it opened, causing the strange man to miss and grab her by the ankle.

Kim could tell he was strong because his grip was hard and firm, he easily held her upside down by her ankle.

Her top fell over her face revealing her belly; she pushed it up turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVO?!" She screamed, her head hit the gate as he ran out of it.

"Watch it!" She cursed as she too was carried into the depths of the black jet.

On the plane Kim felt rope being tied around her as she was held in mid air, then she felt a thud as she was thrown against a wall.

Her head hurt badly and the dark room spinned.

The shadows danced and soon she spiralled unwillingly into a sleep of unconsciousness.

A/N: So did ya like it? Im the girl named Lucy btw, n ma sis is Kim ... yes... we are twins... it's a cruel world --;. Oh and the pain in the- I mean... ma best friend is Emma. ;;. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!


End file.
